Electric transformers are usually highly vulnerable to major electromagnetic disturbances, such as geomagnetic disturbances. Typically, transformers are designed on an assumption of one such occurrence every eleven years, and it has often been recognized that complex, dedicated infrastructure is needed to understand the state of a system, or transformer, during such disturbances.
Conventional arrangements do not provide an affordable, viable manner for estimating reactive power consumption, geomagnetic induced current flows in “the neutral” and saturation condition of the transformer in real time. Nor do such arrangements present a capability for predicting the effect of geomagnetic disturbances in the transformer using the forecasted geomagnetic activity to take corrective actions proactively.